Treat
by Witch of Lock
Summary: So it's Kai's last day in Card Capital. Other than that, things are going normally from this character's point of view...


I walked into Card Capital like always. Of course, I had a job there, but mostly I was there because of the atmosphere. Well, my coworkers are kind too. Shin is a bit eccentric, but Misaki is always kind to me. I care for them both dearly, as if they were part of my family. Something told me that they cared for me too.

"Welcome to-Oh hello!" Shin greeted as I stepped through the door. "I need you to watch the desk for me. Misaki's packing up for university and I need to check up on a shipment of cards."

I took the responsibility as always. I had forgotten that Misaki was leaving soon. To be honest, it made me feel a little lonely. I knew she would visit, though. She couldn't stay away for long. If anything, she would just have to come back if only to visit me.

The doorbell rang and a boy walked into the building. It was time for me to work.

"Hello? Oh! It's you!" The boy greeted me with a smile and rubbed my head like I was some sort of younger sibling. It was a side he seemed to only show to me. "I'll just wait for Aichi and the others. Oh, but since no one's here yet…" he reached into his pocket and handed me one of his small gifts like always. "You like those, right?" He didn't wait for an answer, but instead kept me company while waiting for his friends to arrive.

His name was Kai Toshiki. I didn't like him at first, but I could tell he was eager to make my acquaintance since we first met. Eventually, we had a mutual trust that would grow into a deep friendship. But even then, I still have my job to do. A few minutes later, Kai left my side and pretended to look at packs. Our relationship would forever remain secret.

The door opened a few times. Aichi, Naoki, Shingo, and Miwa entered the shop. Miwa, kind as he is, offered to switch with me, but I declined. He shrugged and made his way next to Kai. The group held several cardfights, like always. Sometimes, I wished I could join the fight too, but I didn't even have a deck to call my own! Perhaps I could ask Shin for a deck one day. I already knew the rules, but I never had the opportunity to try the game for myself!

"Good grief... Shin's making you watch the counter again? He could have said something if he was leaving. Go on." Misaki forcibly removed me from my position. I took the opportunity to make my way to the group and watch them fight.

Eventually a lull fell upon them. At that moment, I nudged Aichi.

"Y-yes? What is it?" He asked, apparently surprised. I motioned towards one of his spare decks. He looked at me somewhat dumbfounded. "You want to play?!" he asked. I nodded in response.

"I'll help him," Kai offered, extending his kindness to me as always.

"Fair enough." Aichi handed the deck to Kai. I could feel all the eyes in the card shop on us. It was me against Aichi. My first cardfight was against the champion of Asia and the savior of the world.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Apparently, I was playing Ezel Gold Paladins...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I lost..." Aichi remarked, his head in his hands. Kai swore up and down that he didn't have to help at all and I won by my own skill. That just made Aichi slink down further.<p>

"I'd like to cardfight too, but I must get going. I have some paperwork to clear before I head off to France in a few days." Kai sighed. Aichi understood.

"We'll see you off before then! I know you won't be able to come back to Card Capital before you leave, but we'll escort you to the airport." He explained.

"That's too kind of you... I'll see you all then." With that, Kai left the building.

I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go. Someone had to watch the counters while Shin, Misaki, and Miwa were away. However, I at least wanted to walk him home. I wanted to see him one last time. Without asking for permission, I bolted out the door and chased after him. He wasn't that far down the road, so finding him was easy.

"I knew you'd follow me," Kai laughed. We were silent for a few minutes, but the rain started to fall. The boy reached into his bag and pulled out an umbrella. "I know you don't like rain. Walk near me. We'll both be dry that way," he said as he opened the umbrella. The rain started out slow, but it quickly started pouring.

We were only halfway to his apartment. What was I supposed to do? I felt like I couldn't tell him anything!

"What's wrong?" He eventually asked, stopping in his tracks. Kai knelt down to my level and looked at me in the eyes. "You seem sad... I know!" Kai pulled another of his gifts from his pocket. He handed it to me. I could feel the warmth from his hands even in the chilly air. "Aichi's friend Naoki will be giving these to you while I'm away. Think of me when you eat them. Okay?" Kai rubbed my head again. "I'll miss you, Sub Manager."


End file.
